Adam Davenport
Adam Charles Davenport '''(formerly known as Subject A) is one of the five main characters in the series Lab Rats. He is the oldest out of the four and possess superhuman strength, making him the strongest out of the four and almost everyone else in the world. He also has heat vision and along episodes such as Bionic Showdown, he discovers new hidden abilities. Adam is currently 19 years old. He is portrayed by Spencer Boldman. Biography Season 1 Adam isn't the brightest of them, but has his special moments. Season 2 Adam still teases Chase and Leo about their height. Adam takes more care about of his family. He also gets smarter, to where Chase called him a genius. He got his first hidden ability in: Bionic Showdown. Season 3 In season 3, Adam is very protective of his family. He got his second hidden ability in: Sink or Swim, and his third in: Brother Battle. '''Season 4 Adam, along with Chase, Bree and Leo are relocated to the Davenport Bionic Academy , where he becomes a mentor there. Personality episode, "Left Behind"]]He is a very dim-witted guy who almost never thinks anything through. He has very low intelligence, which is different from strength as he is brawn rather than brains, which is also the opposite if compared to his younger brother, Chase. He takes a lot of things that people tell him in a literal context and does not get the metaphor or allusion behind what people tell him, and sometimes he understands things immediately, but at the wrong time. His stupidity annoys a lot of people including, Chase. He also is easily angered, which often triggers glitches. However, he is very loving and fun-loving, goofy and comical guy. He is very friendly, kind is shown to care for others. In addition, despite him not being very intelligent, he is Shown at times to be brighter than others give him credit for, such as in the episode Leo vs Evil, in which he resolved the problem caused by the teleporter with a solution no one else had thought of. Because of this, Adam thinks very simple which is sometimes the key of solving the conflicts the team faces. In Smart and Smarter, he helped Chase win the election for student of the semester, but Chase didn't recognize his efforts, which then lead him to run against him. He thinks like a little kid, but knows what people want. He also has a somewhat impish sense of humor, and despite his lack of intelligence can be quite snarky at times. He can never understand sarcasm, as in Leo's Jam, when their plan to get Danielle as Leo's date backfires, Leo says, "Great plan, Chase," and Adam answers, "What are you talking about? That didn't go at all like we hoped." He also has a big appetite, which he calls as his Incredible Edibles. Even though he's not very bright, he knows how to be fair, such as in Death Spiral Smackdown, where Leo teamed up with him so he can use his bionics to win, however, he told Leo that it is not fair and that it is wrong to use bionics in a competition. Throughout the series, Adam has shown a love for many different types of farm animals. He would like a pet pig, and he also brought in a horse, then later a llama. He also claims that will always brake for cows. Although normally harmless, Adam does possess a destructive temper, and if pushed to his limits, he can be quite dangerous. He has an interesting relationship with his siblings, as he commonly demonstrates a casual disrespect for his younger brother, Chase, and has no problems throwing him through the air or reminding him how casually he can overpower him. However, he genuinely cares for him, and dives into action if Chase is ever hurt or threatened. As Leo's step-brother, he is very kind to him and plays with him a lot. Just like his biological siblings, he cares about Leo and will stand up for him as often as possible. He also normally annoys Bree, but seems to have a better relationship with her; he quit the cheer-leading squad when he caught the other cheerleaders making fun of her. If he sees Bree or Chase being bullied by the other kids at school, Adam will stand up for them. As such, in the episode, Taken, when Krane shoots a fireball at Bree, Adam gets really angry and pushes him under the lab and starts to punch and beat Krane up with his super strength. He also does his best to protect them; for example, in Parallel Universe, upon being told Donald's new device could gravely injure them, Adam quickly pushed both Bree and Chase behind him. Family Chase Davenport Main article: Chadam Chase is Adam's brother. Upon being siblings, they fight a lot. They pull pranks on each other and use their bionics on each other. They often insult each other, mostly contrasting Chase's physical attributes against his, but they always forgive each other in the end and will be there for each other. Chase finds Adam rather annoying at times, but will find him sincere too. They enjoy teaming up to prank Bree. They'll argue and bicker, which makes their their friendship strong. Adam has shown to be jealous of Chase sometimes such as in Spike Fright, when Chase got a date with Sabrina, Adam became jealous and sabotaged the date by turning Chase into Spike. Bree Davenport Main article: Bradam Bree is Adam's younger sister. He's softer towards her than with everyone else. They have a strong relationship and will always be there for each other. These two tease each other at times and they sometimes fight or argue. They care deeply about each other and will help each other out, in any way they can. He always acts like a sort of boyfriend to her, showing that he cares about her a lot. In Three Minus Bree, Adam attempted to take Bree to Australia to make her happy. In Taken, when Krane threw Bree to the wall, Adam yelled "Bree!" and attacked Krane. They have the closest relationship out of all the people in their lives. Leo Dooley Main article: Adeo Leo is Adam's Cousin/Brother by his adoption. They have a brotherly friendship and are always there for each other. They do argue and insult each other sometimes, but in the end, they'll be there for each other, no matter what. In Bionic Showdown, Adam discovers his hidden ability when Marcus was about to kill Leo. These two care about each other and will always help each other out, in any way they can. In Season 4, they are friends but not very close. Donald Davenport Main article: Adonald Donald is Adam's biological uncle and adoptive father. They'll always be there for each other and help each other out. Adam tends to tease and insult Donald sometimes, like calling him "Pasty legs Davenport" in Dude, Where's My Lab?. Donald does question Adam's intentions as well. Donald is also protective of Adam. But aside from the bickering or insulting, they really do care each other. Douglas Davenport Douglas Davenport is Adam's creator, but Donald stole them because Douglas was going to use them as weapons. Douglas is also like Donald because he is very good at coding and is a billionaire, until The Bionic Showdown, since his lab blew up when Adam used his blast wave ability. Adam considers Douglas his second father, as he ordered father's day gifts for both of him and Donald. Powers and Abilities *'Super Strength:' Although all of the lab rats seem to be somewhat stronger than normal people, Adam is the strongest of them all. Strength is his primary power; he can do things such as effortlessly lift another person, catch a ventilation fan, smash a boulder the size of a car to rubble with a single punch, or even stop a bullet train. The only known materials hard enough to resist Adam's super strength are carbonex and ultra strength titanium. *'Heat Vision:' He can produce heat rays that shoot from his eyes. He can apparently control the intensity, as he has used this ability for a variety of uses, ranging from wielding metal to simply heating food. His eyes turn red immediately before using this power. He can fire extremely hot lasers, or flames from his eyes. *'Super Durability:' Adam is more durable than a normal person; lasers that would kill a normal person will only stun him. However, he's not invincible, and can still be harmed by excessive force. * , Chase Davenport, and Leo Dooley|209x209px]]Plasma Grenades: Adam can shoot balls of electricity from his hands (although it was only shown three times - Crush, Chop and Burn, Air Leo, and The Jet-Wing). However, the only times he has been witnessed using this ability were during glitches. *'Martial Arts:' Though preferring to use his bionics in a fight, Adam is trained in hand-to-hand combat, much like his siblings. *'Blast Wave:' In the episode Bionic Showdown, when Marcus was about to kill Leo, Adam becomes infuriated and gains the energy for the blast that nearly kills Marcus. When first accessing this power, his voice became momentarily deeper and a bit shaky, so it may have been difficult to control. This ability was hidden until this episode. In the episode No Going Back, when Adam uses it in school to break the X-Ray machine, Principal Perry mistook the shock wave it created for an earthquake. In the episode The Jet-Wing, he glitched due to not being in his capsule for a long time and destroyed the school's water cooler with this power. *'Strong Lungs:' As shown in Sink or Swim, Adam can breathe underwater for a prolonged amount of time. His ability, Pressurized Lung Capacity, is related to this. *'Mental Link:' Adam is able to receive information from Chase mentally, in a method similar to sending an email. He describes the process as tingling. (Sink or Swim) *'Quick Thinking: '''Though rarely seen, Adam has shown to, on occasion, have good ideas and be a fast thinker, especially during missions, such as in Mission: Space, when he said that he would use his heat vision to close the hole as an alternative. His quick thinking can also be seen in Missin' The Mission, Speed Trapped, Leo vs Evil, No Going Back, and Sink or Swim. *'Bravery:' Adam is very brave in the face of adversary and is willing to give himself for others. * '''Super Jump: '''In Taken, he was able to jump out of the trapped hole in the lab, just like Krane did. *'Pressurized Lung Capacity:' Because of his bionically enhanced muscles and natural strong lungs, Adam can blow a gale force super breath. (Armed and Dangerous). *'Override App: Donald unlocked this ability for him. (Simulation Manipulation) Weaknesses *'''Delayed Reaction: Adam's Super Durabillity, combined with his low intelligence, can cause him to have a delayed response to injury or pain. When Adam recived a dislocation, he didn't feel anything until his injury was pointed out to him. Glitches *'Fire Vision: '''When Adam is angered, he sometimes loses control of his heat vision. (Robot Fight Club) *'Plasma Grenades:' When Adam is excited, he sometimes loses control of his plasma grenades. *'Speaking Backwards:' After being exposed to the LEMP (local electro magnetic pulse), he can only talk backwards until he is rebooted. *'Uncontrolled Super Strength: Sometimes Adam's super strength is unintentionally accessed (mostly while he's unaware or oblivious), such as in Missin' The Mission, when he accidentally hit Mr. Davenport across the room, and in Leo's Jam, when he lifted Danielle so high that she went through the ceiling. Adam actually prefers being unbelievably strong, as shown in My Little Brother. *'''Heat Vision Sneeze: Sometimes when Adam sneezes, he unintentionally activates his heat vision as shown in Hole In One, when he sneezes a hole in Davenport's painting. *'Flame Vision:' As a glitch of his heat vision, Adam can shoot flames out his eyes. (Crush, Chop and Burn, Taken, and You Posted What?!?). Temporary Powers *'Super Speed' (Chip Switch) *'Super Intelligence' (Chip Switch) Outfits Adam usually wears blue jeans, and many different types of tops. His clothes selection contains plain T-Shirts or a hoodie. Adam also has his hair up unless he is on a mission, where his hair is then parted to the side. Gallery Quotes Trivia *He is the world's first bionic superhuman. *He is 6'2. (Prank You Very Much) *Adam would have been killed the same way Bree, Chase, and Marcus; being crushed by boulders. (Back From the Future) (Bionic Showdown) *Adam appeared shirtless in Rise of the Secret Soldiers, when people were video taping him and the other lab rats. *He can set up a zip line in ten minutes. (Zip It) *Adam has an "ePod" with a playlist called Taylor Swift Mega Mix, and claims that Taylor Swift's music is soothing. (ePod is a parody of the iPod) *Adam is the first of the Lab Rats to show off his bionics: first his strength (punching through the metal door and picking Chase up from the ground), and then his heat vision (shooting his laser eyes at Bree, missing). *When saying where they wanted to go on missions, Adam just said he wanted to go upstairs. *The first day he came to Mission Creek High, he had a dream of becoming a cheerleader. This dream was achieved in the episode Air Leo, but he quit when the other cheerleaders made fun of Bree. *He had a crush on a girl named Danielle, and wanted to go to the school dance with her. *Danielle briefly referred to him as the handsome one out of him, Leo, and Chase. *In Season 1, Adam couldn't not spell simple words like "no" and "on." He thinks they are spelled as "noo" and "onn." * He also cannot spell his own name. (Rise of the Secret Soldiers) *He seems to enjoy watching "Goober the Spunky Caboose". *He seems to like warm seats: the talking ones on the toilet and the new ones Davenport included in their first mission suit upgrades. * He thinks he, Bree, Chase need a new father. However, he's forgotten that Douglas is their other father, which he acknowledged in Brother Battle by saying he ordered father's day gifts for both of them. *He is the smartest at popularity, helping Chase get more popularity votes in the Student of the Semester competition in Smart and Smarter. He even got a large amount of votes for himself. *After winning the Student of the Semester contest, he caught Chase drawing over the portrait awarded to him; he then stated that he wanted to do so, and ruined his own "cheesy picture". *Adam has always wanted a pig. * Adam also wanted a purple pony named Blue. (The Rats Strike Back) *Adam dislocated his arm in the episode Bro Down due to Chase injuring him. *It is revealed that Adam has a precocious side to him when it comes to safety. *It is revealed that Adam can drive (Smart and Smarter). He later gets his driver's license and buys a MONSTER TRUCK in Trucked Out. *Adam is an animal-lover; he had a pet horse. (Can I Borrow the Helicopter?) *In the episode The Rats Strike Back, he claimed that he had cankles, based off of what he read in "Bree's girly magazines." * It is also implied that Adam never reads and according to Donald, Adam gnaws books instead of reading it. (Chip Switch) *Adam's chip is colored red. (Chip Switch). *Caitlin had a crush on Adam, but he convinced her to like Chase. *Adam hoped that his secret ability was to be able to communicate with raccoons, since he believed that they are hiding something. *He is the first mentioned to have a glitch. *Adam reveals that he and his brother and sister are half-Irish (Bionic Showdown) * All he gets in the shower is pruny fingers. (Bionic Showdown) *He likes granola bars. (Bionic Showdown) *He makes fun of Chase's height all the time. *He has known Chase for 16 years, and sometimes forgets that Chase's capsule is in the middle. He probably thought they were in alphabetical order. (Prank You Very Much) *Out of his bionic siblings, he is the oldest, but the least intelligent. *He does not like beards. (The Haunting of Mission Creek High) *He does not like it when people criticize casual business attire. *Chase has made a list of everything he's ever eaten, which he calls his "Incredible Edibles" (Avalanche) *Adam is ticklish. (Death Spiral Smackdown) *His middle name is Charles. (Sink or Swim) *He labels his shoes "left" and "not left" (Chip Switch) *He wants to be a florist. (Cyborg Shark Attack) *He formerly worked for the government. (You Posted What?!?) (Armed and Dangerous) *He seems to like meatloaf. (Leo vs. Evil) *He has pet kiwis. (Leo vs. Evil) *He owns a nurple (a popular toy). (Merry Glitchmas) * His action figure can shoot heat visions, just like him. (Merry Glitchmas) * He doesn't know how the story, The Boy Who Cried Wolf works. He thinks the Boy is named Wolf, who cried a lot. ''And after that, his friends never believe him and then his grandmother ate him. (Concert in a Can) * He thinks Owen's art is bad. (Spike's Got Talent) * In a magazine, people thought he was the team leader. (Rise of the Secret Soldiers) * He had a pet fish (Bionic Houseparty) which died. He then burried the gold fish along with the aquarium. When the Bionic Soldiers use their energy transfer to save Leo, he retrieved the glass with the fish (and the dirt) in an attempt to revive it using the same technique, even tough it was never tested on a dead person (both Donald and Leo being ''barely alive when it was used on them). * He can't tell the difference between a shark and a catfish. * He joked that he has supernumerary nipple, or in other words, a third nipple. (Concert in a Can) * Due to the fact that he has never used his Plasma Grenades at will, it is possible that Plasma Grenades isn't an ability, however, is a glitch itself. * He makes new styles for his armpit hair. (Bionic Houseparty) * He wore Sebastian's shoes. (Bionic Rebellion) *It seems at least once per season, Adam has a habit of randonly taking any living being that's left unattended/abandoned. Among the "animals" he stole/picked up include: ** A horse ** A llama ** Bionic Soldiers ** Otis the dog * He was controlled by Otis's override app. (Bionic Dog) * He has glasses. (Simulation Manipulation) *He can do a German accent (Mission Mania) *He didn't know Tasha and Donald were married. (Forbidden Hero) *He was bit by a poisonous spider in Spider Island. **This almost caused him to pass away. *Adam's stomach was seen in Spider Island. Adam Videos Categ [[C [[Category:Bionic People Category:Victims of Inventions Category:Adults Category:Characters who Have Capsules Category:Davenport Family Category:Characters Category:Bionic Category:Lab Rats Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Students Category:Teens Category:Heroes Category:Staff Of Davenport Bionic Academy Category:People who Work for Donald Davenport Category:Very Strong People Category:Bionic People who have Glitched Category:People who've been in Prison Category:Celebrities Category:Characters who've been controlled by the Triton App [[Category:Peop